Stand by Me
by CluelessAngel
Summary: This is the sequel to 'What if Mulan passed the matchmakers'Another war breaks out and Shang is called, Mulan is pregnant, Shang is still weak from his wound. What is going to happen? New chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to 'What if Mulan passed the matchmakers' Sorry it was a little long so i decided to cut it in half because i dont know if i am gonna have it be longer. well Shang is in his present stage... you would know if you read the first sequal! What will happen to him? find out... 


	2. Do not take him Not now, not ever

Hey sorry, but I had some things over the weekend to do, and I really just wanted to get the title down and kinda get it started.

**

* * *

Previously**

When they got home she called some of her neighbors help her bring Shang into the house. When they got him in bed Mulan thanked them and started to make food for them. Mulan looked down and saw Mai and Lily sitting there by Mulan.

"Why don't you girls keep an eye on your father."

"Okay."

About 10 minutes later the girls came running back into the kitchen.

"MULAN…"

"MOMMY!"

"What is it girls!"

"Shang… there is something wrong. He wont stop shaking, and he wont wake up."

"Oh God… please don't take him now."

Mulan went running into where Shang lay dying. She took his hand and started to talk to him hoping it would somehow calm him down…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Do not take him. Not now, not ever.**

"Lily get me a wet cloth" Lily nodded her head and went to wet a piece of cloth. When she got back, she could see Shang's eyes open, but could only see the white part of his eyes. She handed Mulan the damp cloth and Mulan placed it over Shang's forehead. Lily ran out of the room and took Mai for a walk.

"Shang. Listen to me. You have to be strong. I am here for you, but you have to fight this yourself." She held his hand tighter. "Shang listen to me. You daughter is frightened. I am frightened; I do not want to lose you Shang. You are my knight and shinning armor, if you die I die along with you." She leaned down and gave the shaking Shang a kiss on the lips. "I am here for you Shang, just like how you were there for me… I love you Shang. And no matter what happens I will always love you." She looked at Shang and guided his hand to her face; she held it there for a bit. Then she moved it down to her stomach. "No matter what happens I will make sure that your child will grow up to be just like you."

Shang seemed to calm down. And Mulan went to go pray to the ancestors.

"Ancestors, hear my prayers. Please help Shang. I beg of you."

"Mulan?"

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she turns to Lily

"Yes my dear?"

"Is there anything I can do to help you with Shang?"

"No sweetie, sadly there is nothing you can do. I can't do a thing except watch him die." Mulan starts to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be" catching a hold of herself. "We have to be strong, for Shang. No matter how much it is killing me to see him die I have to let go and… and let the ancestors take him away." She starts to ball her eyes out she turns around and leaves.

Mulan walks to the pond and sits down.

The memories came floating back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Mulan. I love you so much."_

"_I love you to. However, I am already married. I cant keep on seeing you like this my husband is starting to get suspicious."_

_Shang kisses her deeply. _

"_Let him find us I love you deeply that he wont dare take you away."_

"_You forget who I married. He wont kill you, he will kill me."_

"_I wont let him!" he guides Mulan down to the ground where Shang starts to kiss her neck. Mulan starts to moan. Shang kisses Mulan deeper and deeper…_

It was about 9:00 pm when Mulan woke up from her trance.

Mulan gets up and walks back into the house. She walked to the girls' room where she saw the sleeping. She quietly walked over to them and gave them a kiss on the forehead. She walked out and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the bedroom where Shang was. She stood outside Shang's door. She builds up the courage to walk into his room. When she walked in, she saw him lying there. She lit a lantern and started to take off the bandage. She looks at Shang.

"Your wound is starting to heal. Soon it will just be a scar."

She looked up at him and saw that he did not move. She sighed and walked away to get a new bandage. She put them on, went under the covers, and lay next to Shang.

"Shang I don't know what I will do without you. Please just promise me you wont be in a rush to leave me.

**To be continued…**

**I don't know when I will be getting to another Chapter but, ya**


	3. The unexpected knock at the door

**Previously**

_Flashback_

"_Mulan. I love you so much."_

"_I love you to. However, I am already married. I cant keep on seeing you like this my husband is starting to get suspicious."_

_Shang kisses her deeply. _

"_Let him find us I love you deeply that he wont dare take you away."_

"_You forget who I married. He wont kill you, he will kill me."_

"_I wont let him!" he guides Mulan down to the ground where Shang starts to kiss her neck. Mulan starts to moan. Shang kisses Mulan deeper and deeper…_

It was about 9:00 pm when Mulan woke up from her trance.

Mulan gets up and walks back into the house. She walked to the girls' room where she saw the sleeping. She quietly walked over to them and gave them a kiss on the forehead. She walked out and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the bedroom where Shang was. She stood outside Shang's door. She builds up the courage to walk into his room. When she walked in, she saw him lying there. She lit a lantern and started to take off the bandage. She looks at Shang.

"Your wound is starting to heal. Soon it will just be a scar."

She looked up at him and saw that he did not move. She sighed and walked away to get a new bandage. She put them on, went under the covers, and lay next to Shang.

"Shang I don't know what I will do without you. Please just promise me you wont be in a rush to leave me.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

The unexpected knock at the door**

It has been about two months and Shang has still been in his coma. Mulan started to cope with Shang's condition. Mulan is about 4 months pregnant. Lily has been helping Mulan around the house so Mulan isn't over stressed, because it will put stress on the baby. When Mulan went to change Shang's bandages there was a knock on the door.

"Mulan… someone here wants to see you"

"hold on Lily let me finish what I am doing right now and then I will be right there."

"please have a set sir, would you like some tea?"

"yes please."

"I'll be right back with your tea, Mulan will be out soon."

About five minutes later Mulan walked in.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"That is quite alright, I am Po Chi."

"Hello, may I help you sir?"

"I am a good friend of Shangs we went to the military academy together. I was wondering how he was doing. How is that kid? haha"

" I'm sorry, but you didn't hear?"

"Hear what? I was out of the country on a mission and before I left I told Shang we would get together when I came back. Your crying, what's the matter?"

"it was about 2 months ago, the Huns invaded China and he was stabbed… the knife punctured his lung and the blood poured into his lung and the doctors did everything they could…"

"Oh my gosh he is dead? Mulan I am so sorry, if there is anything I can do for you just tell me."

"No, no, no Shang isn't dead… at least not yet. "

"Well can I see him?"

"Yes you can, but Shang isn't awake."

"Well I will come back when he wakes up, when do you think he will wake up?"

"I would love to know myself. He has been in a coma for 2 months now."

"Mulan I am so sorry. Let me take you out, get some of the stress off you."

"That is very nice of you, but I must take care of my husband."

"I promise I will not take you for more then an hour."

"That is a generous offer, but I have to watch Shang."

"Your daughter can watch her."

"Who, Lily?"

"Yeah who else?"

"I shouldn't"

"Come on it is just to get you out of this place and to get your mind off of Shang's condition. A women in your kind of state shouldn't be under a lot of stress. Come on what do you say just one dinner."

"…. All right, why not."

"Great! I will be right back I want to see how my bud is doing, and then we can go and get something to eat"

**TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had graduation parties to go to for my brother… places to go people to see! Finals started, and then I had my cruse. Hope you liked that chapter please review! **


	4. Unexpected

**Previously**

"Mulan I am so sorry. Let me take you out, get some of the stress off you."

"That is very nice of you, but I must take care of my husband."

"I promise I will not take you for more then an hour."

"That is a generous offer, but I have to watch Shang."

"Your daughter can watch him."

"Who, Lily?"

"Yeah who else?"

"I shouldn't"

"Come on it is just to get you out of this place and to get your mind off of Shang's condition. A woman in your kind of state shouldn't be under a lot of stress. Come on what do you say just one dinner."

"…. All right, why not."

"Great! I will be right back I want to see how my bud is doing, and then we can go and get something to eat"

**Unexpected…**

"Lily! Lily dear! Where are you?"

"Right here Mulan. What do you need?"

"I am just going out to dinner with one of Shang's friends he went to school with. I need you to watch over Shang. I shouldn't be that long. If something happens go to the neighbors and get them to help you."

"Ok Mulan, and I'll put Mai to bed at the usual time?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Lily, I don't know what I would do without you Lily."

"Its ok Mulan. Please take your time coming home, you haven't had any time to yourself."

"Thank you Lily! I owe you big time!"

"No, we are even!" Lily smiled " You better get going he'll be here any minute."

"I know, I know… I am just going to check up on Shang."

"O.K I'll come and get you when he gets here."

"Thank you." Mulan walks out of the room and into her room where Shang laid. She sat down besides her husband. Put her hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips.

"Shang I am going out to eat with one of your friends, Po Chi." Just then there was a grunt from Shang.

"Shang?" one eye opened, then the next. "Mulan stay away from him. You don't know him like I do… he is trouble."

Just then Lily walked in. "Mu… Shang your awake, Mulan Po Chi is here he is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you Lily I'll be out in just a second." Lily walked out to take Mai for a walk. Mulan was just about to get up and get some things for Shang before she left, when Shang grabbed her wrist.

"Mulan. Don't go with him!"

"Shang I am ok, I will get you some food and your book. I will be back in like 45 minutes." She leaned down and kissed him passionately. "I love you. I'll be right back"

Mulan walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get Shang some food.

When Shang was in his bedroom. He slowly sat up, and got out of bed supporting himself. Mulan was in the kitchen when she heard a thud and something break. She rushed through the living room and told Po Chi that she would be right back and to stay there. When she ran into their bedroom she found Shang on the floor struggling to stand up.

"Shang what do you think you are doing?"

"I wont lose you."

"What are you talking about? I have been by your side. You are the father of Mai and I love you. I am just going to dinner and I'll be right back."

She helped him back up, and had him sit up on the bed.

"Shang stay here you can't stand up, you are to weak. You have been in bed for months, and you have lost all of your strength. Stay here I will reschedule the dinner with Po Chi, but let me first get you some food."

Mulan left to get Shang his food. And once again Shang got up, and slowly walked to the living room.

Po Chi saw Shang walk out, and quickly got up to help him.

"Don't touch me!" Po Chi packed off "Get the Hell out of my house, and stay away from Mulan."

Po Chi laughed. Mulan walked into the room just in time to see Shang punch Po Chi out.

"Shang what has gotten into you? What the hell is your pr-"

Shang grabs Mulan and pulls her head towards him and passionately kisses her.

"You don't know him like I do Mulan. I don't want to lose you to him"

"Oh Shang, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"Please Mulan stay away from him."

"Shang he is a nice guy."

"No Mulan he isn't. Please stay with me I've missed you so much Mulan." He drew Mulan closer to him, and made Mulan giggle. He kissed her passionately.

"I almost lost you once, and I'm-" Shang starts coughing and falls to the floor.

"SHANG!" Mulan drops next to him to see if he is all right, and she sees blood coming from his mouth.

"Shang looks at me, Shang stay with me I am not going to lose you." Shangs' eyes start to close

"Shang look into my eyes and keep them there, you have to calm yourself down."

Mai starts to walk in… Mulan sees her coming and looks at the floor where a large amount of blood is from Shang.

"DADDY!" She starts to run over to her father.

"Mai go out side… NOW" Lily runs in and grabs Mai before she is able to get to Shang.

Shang slowly, but surely regains control over himself, and passes out. Mulan dragged him back to bed and went to clean up the blood, but she is interrupted by the sound of the drums…..

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	5. The News

**Ok I decided to change Lily's age to 13, so it would make more sense because a five year old cant really take care of a 3 year old without supervision… so Lily grew up 8 years in a couple of months! Now to get back to the story**

**Previously**

"DADDY!" She starts to run over to her father.

"Mai go out side… NOW" Lily runs in and grabs Mai before she is able to get to Shang.

Shang slowly, but surely regains control over himself, and passes out. Mulan dragged him back to bed and went to clean up the blood, but she is interrupted by the sound of the drums…..

**The News **

"Girls stay in here."

Mulan ran over to the gates, and opened them to see what the panic was all about.

"We are under attack once again. We are calling a man from every family to fight." Mulan looked around to find Chi Fu, but there was no sign of him. They started to call the names, and when they were to the end they called, "General Li Shang." Mulan started to walk up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mulan turned her head, to see Shang standing right behind her.

"Shang you mustn't, you are still wounded, and you can barely walk."

"Mulan I have to."

Shang started to walk towards the messenger, stumbled and fell. Mulan ran over, and the messenger got off his horse to help Shang up.

"Sir are you ok?"

"Sir he can't go. He-"

"Mulan!" Shang turned to the messenger, "I am fine thank you."

The messenger helped Shang to his feet.

"The emperor requests that you come back to the palace so he can check up on you before you go off to the Moo-Shung Camp. You will be training some of the soldiers, until you are needed. I must get going I need to notify the other towns"

"Thank you."

"Sir will you need a ride to the palace?"

"No. I will not thank you"

"He wishes to see you in 3 days"

"I'll be there."

"Good day sir, madam."

He got back on his horse and road off. Mulan touched Shang's shoulder, and Shang shook her hand off.

"You shouldn't contradict me Mulan. I know what I am to do." He walked in and when they were inside the house she started to yell at him.

"No Shang! No you don't know what you are to do. You haven't healed from the last war. You are not strong enough."

"Mulan this is my place. I am strong enough! And it's not your place to tell me what to do!"

"I want my children to grow up knowing their father! I don't care if you think that you have to go back into battle. Your father wouldn't have let you if he were still alive"

"You shut up Mulan! You didn't even know him!"

"I know well enough he would have turned his back on you if-"

Shang smacked Mulan.

"My father has always been proud of me. I wont have this. You are a women, it's not your place to tell a man where his place is if she doesn't know where _her_ place is."

"How dare you hit me! I have been by your bedside ever since-"

"Ever since I was wounded. But I do recall that you were going to run off with another man."

"I would never leave you… no matter what I love you and I will always love you. Don't you dare think I would ever run off with another man." Mulan went to smack Shang, but Shang was to fast and he caught her arm.

"What has gotten over you Mulan?"

"Let go of me." Then Mulan Smacked Shang with the other hand. Shang was surprised, he let go of her arm and raised his hand up to where Mulan hit him. Mulan looked at Shang than ran out of the house. When Mai and Lily were walking in the other door.

"Shang it is starting to rain. I am going to put Mai down for her nap. Where is Mulan?"

"She is out at the moment,"

"Ok well as soon as I put Mai to bed, then I have to change your bandages."

"I'm fine."

"Shang" Lily said sternly

"Fine." Lily was back and changed the bandages.

"Your wound is looking much better. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine just a little weak. How do you know what you are doing?"

"Remember how I was talking about my brother? Well he was a medic. He taught me everything I know. Shang it's pouring outside, maybe you should find Mulan so she doesn't get sick. She should be out in the pouring rain when she is pregnant."

"Yeah, I should go find her and apologize to her. Excuse me Lily. " Shang turned to the door to go look for Mulan. It had been an hour and an half since Mulan ran outside the doors. Shang searched ever where for Mulan, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"MULAN! Where are you Mulan?"

He searched, but there was no sign of her. He had to go the next day to see the emperor, and would not sleep until he found her. When he went looking for her it was 9:30, and now it was 12 o'clock.

"MULAN! WHERE ARE YOU" he yelled, he dropped to knees and a tear rolled down his check. He was soaking wet. "Mulan, where are you?" he whispered.

He heard coughing; he ran up to the tree they planted when they were married, he found her down at the bottom of the hill in the little cave.

"Mulan." He ran to her despite his injury. He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't wake. He dragged her out of the small cave, and picked her up. It caught up to him that he lost a lot of strength during his "time off". It was hard for him to climb up the small hill with the extra weight. It took him 25 minutes to get her back in the house and into bed. He changed her wet clothes to some dry ones. Lily was already in bed when he arrived, and he didn't have the heart to wake her back up. He went to put some dry clothes on, and when he returned back into the room he saw Mulan shiver. He touched her forehead and found that she had taken on a high fever. He went into the kitchen and heated some water, when he returned he put a cloth on her head to lower her fever, and coved her with blankets. He couldn't sleep that night so he decided to go into Mai's room to see her for one last time. She doesn't wake up until 10 and he was leaving at 8, a few hours from now. He went to her bed and held her. He felt bad because he didn't spend much time with her over the past months. He sat there on her bed with her in his arms for an hour and then decided to go see his adopted daughter. She was sleeping peacefully he touched her head and kissed her on her forehead and then decided to try to go to bed for three hours. He walked back into his room and got into bed and turned to his wife and kissed her on his lips.

"Huh? Shang?"

"Shh, yes Mulan its me."

"I… I am so sorry I was just afraid that I am going to lose you." She turned over and looked in his eyes. " I jus don't want to lose you again." Shang wiped a tear from her eyes.

"You wont lose me. I promise." He leaned in and passionately kissed her. "How many months are you?"

"Umm, about 8 months."

"I'll try to be back for the birth."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything right now."

"You'll write me wont you?" it was a silly question, but she couldn't help asking. Shang grinned and kissed her

"What kind of husband do you think I am?

The next couple of hours were memorable. When it was 5 in the morning Shang moved Mulan away from him so when he got out of bed he wouldn't disturb her. Her fever went down to normal that night. And she was healthy so Shang wouldn't have to worry about how she was doing. He slowly, and quietly crept out of bed and into the tub. Mulan heard the water running, she walked into the bathroom. Shang heard the door open, and he looked over to where he saw Mulan.

"Mulan, did I wake you?"

"No, Yes… I mean." She walked up to the tub, and kneeled down besides it. "I don't want you to go." She starts crying, and Shang took his hand and lifted her chin to eye level with his eyes. "I know you don't want me to go, but I have to go. I promise I will come back whenever I can, and I swear I will come back before you are going to give birth" he pulls her closer to him and passionately kisses her. "I love you, and don't forget that."

"I love you too Shang." She got as close to him as possible (not that close because of her stomach) and kissed him.

"Let me help you Shang." She dampened his hair and washed it, then she pulled it up into a bun, then left to cook him one last meal. Shang came into the Kitchen ate some breakfast and then kissed his wife goodbye. Then he went into the girls' rooms and kissed them goodbye on the forehead. Mulan went to get Shang's horse ready, and when he came out he gave Mulan one last long passionate kiss and left.

It took him a day and a half to arrive at the palace.

"Ah there you are General Li Shang. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you sir. You wanted me to come here before I went to the camp."

"Ah yes, yes. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine sir, I am just a little weak."

"Yes a coma would do that to you. But before you go off to train the new captains, I want my medics to do a check up on your wound to make sure you are not going to pass out during training. You will leave for Camp Moo-Shung the day after tomorrow. My servants will show you to your quarters."

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Camp

**Previously**

"Let me help you Shang." She dampened his hair and washed it, then she pulled it up into a bun, then left to cook him one last meal. Shang came into the Kitchen ate some breakfast and then kissed his wife goodbye. Then he went into the girls' rooms and kissed them goodbye on the forehead. Mulan went to get Shang's horse ready, and when he came out he gave Mulan one last long passionate kiss and left.

It took him a day and a half to arrive at the palace.

"Ah there you are General Li Shang. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you sir. You wanted me to come here before I went to the camp."

"Ah yes, yes. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine sir, I am just a little weak."

"Yes a coma would do that to you. But before you go off to train the new captains, I want my medics to do a check up on your wound to make sure you are not going to pass out during training. You will leave for Camp Moo-Shung the day after tomorrow. My servants will show you to your quarters."

**Camp**

Morning came and Shang left for the Moo-Shung camp. He got there by late afternoon.

"Sir, I was wondering when you were going to come. Your tent is set up, and the troops are coming tomorrow evening. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that is quite all right –"

"Fai Chen"

"Thank you. May I call you Chen?"

"Yes sir." Shang turned around, "Sir, I forgot to mention to you. You have a visitor waiting for you in your tent."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes sir, its your wife."

"My wife!"

"Yes sir, Li Mulan sir."

"Thank you. You may get back to what you were doing."

"Thank you sir." Chen walked away and Shang walked to his tent

"Mulan what are you doing here?"

"I-"

"No I don't want to hear it. You are pregnant you should be at home resting."

"Shang I came here to help you."

"Mulan you are pregnant, what good can you do?"

"Shang you are weak because of your wound. I want to help you at least till training starts." She looks into his eyes, "please Shang." Her hand cups his cheek

"Mulan you cant do much."

"Yeah you are right but I can help you."

That night she started to help train him. He climbed the pull, he did push ups. He ran with 80lbs of sand on his back. By midnight he was almost as strong as before. They went back to the tent and talked. Mulan fell asleep on the bed, when Shang was still up doing some paper work. When he looked over and saw Mulan was asleep on the bed he got up and pulled the blanket over her then went back to his paper work. About ten minutes later Mulan woke up

"Shang come to bed its late. You can do that in the morning."

Shang looked over at Mulan and gave in; he blew out the light and lay close to Mulan.

When morning came he woke up at sunrise and carefully got out of bed without disturbing Mulan. She worked him hard, and if it weren't for her he would still be as weak as he was before. His wound was healed, and now just had a scar there. He went to the cooks' tent to get some food. Then he started his training.

"Sir." Shang turned around

"Yes, what is it Chen?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but why is your wife, Mulan here?"

"Well I hoped she was going to stay home, but she has never listened to me." Shang starts to laugh, "I was wounded against the Huns leader a couple of months ago. I was in a coma off and on and this has been so far the longest I have been out of my coma. When I was stuck in bed for months I lost most of my strength. When Mulan found out that I had to go back to war, she came here to help me improve my strength."

"But sir, she shouldn't be here. She is pregnant."

"She is not due for another month."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No she wont tell me."

"Ha sounds like my sister."

"how old are you?"

"15 sir"

"15!"

"Yes sir, I was in my 3rd year of the military academy when we found out about the war, I was home for the week. My father was wounded, and I had a lot of training, and I was read for this."

"Lets see if you are as good as you are saying you are." Shang smirked at the kid.

Chen climbed the poll with no problem. And they were sparring, when Chen stopped and stared. Shang noticed this and stopped, and looked in the direction he was staring at. It was Lily. Shang ran up to her. She was crying…

"Shang I-I am so sorry I just woke up and-and."

"Where's Mai?"

"She is ok. She is at the Fa's place. Its-its"

"Its what?"

"Mulan… I woke up and she was gone nothing telling me where she was oh my God."

Shang pulled Lily closer, "Shh"

"I'm sorry Shang."

"Lily she is ok. She came here. She is in my tent."

"Than the ancestors."

Shang turned his head. "Chen come over here." Then he turned to Lily, "you traveled alone?"

"Yes"

"Lily you know that is dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Its ok"

Chen came up to Shang "Yes sir."

"Chen this is my one of my daughters."

Chen bowed to Lily, and Lily blushed.

"Show her around, she will be staying here until I can get the time to take her and my wife home."

"Yes sir."

Shang walked back to his tent to do paper work.

**Meanwhile**

Chen took Lily's arm and showed her the camp. Lily really like Chen.

"So you are the daughter of General Li Shang."

"haha you could say that, but not by birth. He took me in." Chen stared at her confused. She started to laugh she told him the story.

They walked along the water for hours, "I have never met a young lady like you Lily." He stopped and turned to look into her eyes.

"Li Lily I love you." He took her hands "I want to marry you."

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I love you too!" He leaned in and kissed her, he heard hooting and whistling. He looked up and saw some recruits

"Oh Shit!"

"I thought there were no women allowed."

"Get the fuck out of here. You are to check in, set up your tents, eat and then the rest of the time is yours. You are to be up by sunrise no later. I will see you gentlemen later." Chen escorted Lily back to the camp and by that Mulan was up and talking with some of the fellow recruits.

"Li Mulan, where is General Li Shang?"

"He is in the tent working on some paper work."

"Thank you."

Chen walked to his tent and knocked. Lily walked over and squeezed his arm "Come in" Chen looked down at her and gave her a kiss on her check and went in.

"Ah Chen there you are. What do you need?"

"Sir the recruits are here"

"That's good to hear-"

"Sir"

Shang looks up at him, "Yes Chan?"

"I- er- I was hoping- er… General Li sir. I know I haven't known Lily for more then today, but I love her" Shang looks at him astonished

"Chen?"

"I want to marry her."

"Chen she is young-"

"I don't care how old she is. With your blessing or not I will marry her-"

"Chen, Chen you didn't give me time to finish. She is young _but_ you have my blessing."

Shang stood up smiling. "Welcome to the family Chen"

"Thank you General-"

"Chen call me Shang!"

"Yes sir. Excuse me sir" Chen bowed and walked out. Chen saw Lily standing by the poll. He walked out and she came running up to him, Shang stepped out of his tent and Mulan walked by him.

"What just happened?" She watched him pick up Lily and swing her in the air and kissed her.

"That is our new son-in-law!"

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	7. new Recruit

**Previously**

Chen walked to his tent and knocked. Lily walked over and squeezed his arm "Come in" Chen looked down at her and gave her a kiss on her check and went in.

"Ah Chen there you are. What do you need?"

"Sir the recruits are here"

"That's good to hear-"

"Sir"

Shang looks up at him, "Yes Chan?"

"I- er- I was hoping- er… General Li sir, I know I haven't known Lily for more then today, but I love her" Shang looks at him astonished

"Chen?"

"I want to marry her."

"Chen she is young-"

"I don't care how old she is. With your blessing or not I will marry her-"

"Chen, Chen you didn't give me time to finish. She is young _but_ you have my blessing."

Shang stood up smiling. "Welcome to the family Chen"

"Thank you General-"

"Chen call me Shang!"

"Yes sir. Excuse me sir" Chen bowed and walked out. Chen saw Lily standing by the poll. He walked out and she came running up to him, Shang stepped out of his tent and Mulan walked by him.

"What just happened?" She watched him pick up Lily and swing her in the air and kissed her.

"That is our new son-in-law!"

**new Recruit **

That night all the recruits came in that night. Shang called a meeting.

"Men, as most of you can see there are 2 women here. They are not to be touched! You better stay away from them!"

"I saw Chen with one kissing her."

"Soldier WHAT IS YOU NAME!"

"Ho Fai, Sir!"

"Well Fai if you must know that is his fiancé."

"I wish I would have known I could bring my women here!"

"Soldier if I were you I would keep your mouth shut or else."

Fai wiped that smirk off his face and shut up.

"Everyone back to your tents we start training at dawn!"

Everyone went back to their tents.

"Shang?" Shang turned to see Lily standing behind him, "I was wondering, if I can… if I can train with you. Just until I leave."

"Lily-"

"Shang" Mulan gently touched his arm, "Its just going to be the tow of us at home and I wont be able to take care of the children and protect us. She should know how to fight too, and I cant teach her in my condition."

Shang sighed, "You have to dress like a man, and I will NOT treat you like my daughter or like a women. You will not call me Shang, but sir. You got it?"

"Yes sir, thank you." She gave him a hug

"Now get to bed. I'll wake you up just a little before sunrise."

That morning training started. Lily was disguisedas a man thanks to the help of Mulan. Shang walked in the tent, "Lily is that you?"

"Sure is!"

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"yeah what is your name going to be?"

"I don't know, I never really thought of a name."

"That right there would be a big problem."

"I don't know what should I call myself?"

"I big trouble!"

"Shang, give the girl a rest. Lily what about calling yourself, ahh Cong?"

"Cong… what does it mean?"

"It means Intelligent/clever"

"That is perfect."

"Ok if you ladies are done I have recruits to train and Lily you are one of them so get going."

"Yes sir." Lily runs out of the tent.

"Shang don't kill, please."

"I wont kill _HIM_, but her I don't know what kind of training I can give her without killing her."

"I love you Shang."

"I love you too Mulan. How long are you?"

"umm I have about 2 weeks."

"Two more weeks?" Shang looked scared.

Mulan starts to laugh and Shang looked at her " What?"

"You know this is not your first!"

"I know, but Mai its been a long time since she was a baby."

"Shang she still is! She is only 4 now. Well you better go. You have recruits waiting for you!."

Shang walked out faced the soldiers.

"Soldiers! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me."

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
